


airdrop

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Players, M/M, Semi-Epistolary, Unsolicited Dick Pics, polyam bearcubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Madison texts Christian.someone just airdropped me on the train





	airdrop

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/nwalks/status/1102356952108228608) by natalie walker. could be considered dubious consent becasue dick pics were sent and no one asked for them.
> 
> beta by jarka, some suggestions by a stone-cold sleep deprived babygotbackstrom.

Riding the Metro always makes Madison a little sleepy. It’s always too warm, and it’s either earlier than he’d like, or it’s the end of a day at work and he’s tired anyway. When it’s a particularly gentle ride - which is not often - he catches himself starting to doze.

It’s one of those days, where he’s staring at his phone, waiting for the signal to come back as the train enters a station so he can see Christian’s response to his last text. His phone vibrates in his hand, but it’s not Christian’s text thread. Instead, someone’s trying to Airdrop him something.

That doesn’t seem like a great idea, but Madison allows it anyway, then texts Christian.

_someone just airdropped me on the train_

_did you accept it?_ Christian responds. The train is moving again and Madison loses signal before he can send the next message or load the file.

 _it’s probably a dick_ , is Christian’s next message, waiting for him once his signal comes back. Madison loads the image and - well, yeah, it’s a dick.

 _it’s a really nice one tho_ , Madison responds.

It’s maybe not the best thing he could have said to his literal boyfriend, but in fairness, he attached the dick pic when he sent it. It is good - a nice dick, a well-composed shot, the sender keeping his face out of it the way God intended. And it’s a good dick, too. Madison would definitely suck that dick, if he weren’t in a totally committed relationship where he was sucking only one dick.

His phone practically vibrates out of his hand when he gets to the next station. It’s his stop, so he doesn’t actually have time to read it until he’s on the escalator.

_well_  
_at least it’s a nice dick_  
_like really nice_  
_like is the face as good as the dick_  
_find him and find out_  
_if it is bring him home i’ll make dinner_

Madison almost laughs out loud. He’s sure that he looks like a fool grinning down at his phone as he rides the escalator up. He has to wait for the second one up from the mezzanine to the street to respond.

 _i didn’t see him so i don’t know what he looks like but that’s not nice to send your boyfriend_ , Madison sends back to him.

 _i would share_ , Christian sends back. Before Madison can reply, he receives another text. _both that dick AND what i’m making for dinner._

Madison is still grinning when he lets himself into the apartment. Whatever Christian is making, it smells good. His textbooks are spread out on their rickety hand-me-down kitchen table and he’s using his laptop on the counter to look at a recipe. Madison dumps his backpack by the door and takes off his shoes.

“I can’t believe someone Airdropped you a dick pic,” Christian says. Madison laughs and shrugs out of his jacket, leaving it tossed across the arm of their couch. “I can’t believe you let someone Airdrop you a dick pic.”

“I didn’t know it was a dick pic when I accepted it,” Madison says, stopping on his way to the fridge to kiss Christian. He means to get Christian on the cheek, but Christian turns at the last second so that Madison catches him half on the mouth. Both of them end up grinning into it, realigning until they’re kissing for real.

“You’re gonna make me burn dinner,” Christian says, pulling back from him, bringing one hand up to push gently at Madison’s chest.

“You started this,” Madison says, continuing his walk to their fridge. “Do you want a beer?”

“If there’s any left,” Christian says.

There are two in the box at the back of the bottom shelf, but that it. A pathetic showing, and if Madison had known, he’d’ve stopped at the shop on the corner to grab some more.

“Do you work late tomorrow?” Madison asks. “I have class, or I’d stop and grab some, but the shop will be closed.”

“I should be able to make it,” Christian says, reaching out to take the opened beer from Madison. “Do you think he sent you the dick pic on accident?”

“Like, do I think it was meant for someone else?” Madison asks. “I mean, I don’t know. Kinda bold to just. Airdrop your dick to someone, though.”

“I’m gonna Airdrop my dick to you,” Christian mutters. Madison bursts out laughing at that, and Christian blushes, the tops of his cheeks bright and his eyes glittering blue.

“Babe,” Madison says. “Why Airdrop when you can just take your pants off?”

“Well, I can’t do that in the kitchen,” Christian says. “That’s fucking unsanitary.”

Madison has to put his beer down on the counter before he spills it laughing.

 

 

A week later Madison gets another Airdropped dick pic.

He knows it’s the same person because there’s a tattoo on the outside of the wrist, and even if Madison can’t quite make out what the tattoo is of, he can see it in both pictures. The Airdropper’s name is Jakub, and his dick still looks good even if the second shot isn’t as well composed as the first one was. Madison sends it to Christian all the same.

_so, NOT AN ACCIDENT_  
_deliberate dick pic airdropper_  
_airdrop him a picture of the two of us and tell him to fuck off_

Madison texts Christian back, _it’s cute that you’re jealous_

_you’re sleeping on the couch_

 

Three days later, Madison goes on break at work to find a flurry of texts from Christian.

_AIRDROPPED DICK PICK_  
_MADISON_  
_YOUR AIRDROPPER_  
_IS NAMED JAKUB RIGHT_  
_[image]_  
_why are you at work right now this is an emergency_

Madison almost drops his phone. This is deliberate. It’s also kind of weird and a little creepy that this person knows both of them and is - is this guy coming on to both of them? Madison has to sit and think about that for a second. It’s different than one guy who’s on the train at the same time as him at least one day a week. That’s normal. Madison sees the same people on the train lots of days a week. It happens, because he rides the train at the same time each day to and from work. He’s sure Christian sees the same people when he goes to and from work or class.

Then again, maybe this guy doesn’t know they’re a couple. Maybe his taste in men is varied and he’s chosen both of them to Airdrop his dick pics. It’s just that it seems so unlikely he would somehow randomly pick out both Madison and Christian out of every potential guy on the train - for them to both be gay, and for them to be dating each other.

 _is this creepy?_ Madison finally sends to Christian because he can’t come to a conclusion himself.

 _I DON’T KNOW_ , Christian texts back immediately.

_should we airdrop him a pic of us?_  
_do you think he knows we’re together and he picked us?_  
_or is it just random_

_i know i almost failed statistics but the odds of him just randomly picking the two of us out of a crowd have to be pretty small right_

_i didn’t even take statistics_

 

At the end of the week, Madison is back on the train. He’s waiting for his chance to Airdrop his own image as soon as Jakub appears as available. He hopes that Jakub appears as available. He starts to get worried, though, when he gets close to the station where he normally gets the Airdrop, and Jakub still hasn’t appeared.

The next station, his phone pings. Jakub. Instead of allowing the Airdrop, he sends one of his own.

He and Christian spent a long time debating what they’d do, how they wanted to handle the situation, knowing that this guy was sending pics to both Madison and Christian. Christian knew that he didn’t want to have his face in the image, or be identifiable in any way, because what if this guy turned around and plastered whatever they sent him on the internet?

Madison thinks that’s fair enough. Nothing with their faces, nothing with anything that could identify him in the background. But them, under the harsh lights of the tiny bathroom in their tiny apartment, in nothing but their underwear. And Christian’s body, obscuring half of Madison’s, and Madison’s arm snaked down across Christian’s stomach, his hand in Christian’s shorts, so obviously wrapped around Christian’s dick.

It would be art, Madison thinks, if they turned it black and white. If it were taken by a photographer instead of Christian’s shitty cracked iPhone. If Christian hadn’t fucked him so hard their neighbors had started banging on the wall and Christian hadn’t had to stop mid-thrust because he couldn’t stop laughing about it, which had not seemed particularly funny to Madison at the time.

The next stop is his, and he gets off the train without ever looking at what Jakub sent him. He’s twisted with nerves, and not even making out with Christian about what turns out to be another pretty hot dick pic makes the anxiety go away.

 

 

He doesn’t get anything the next week, and neither does Christian. Then it’s ten days since Madison Airdropped his own pic, and they’ve seen nothing. They’ve heard nothing.

So Airdropping back was a mistake. Maybe, in the end, Jakub hadn’t known that Madison wasn’t single, and he didn’t want to step on any toes, and his Airdropping Christian was just pure coincidence. Sure, it still seems _statistically improbable_ (Christian’s words, in spite of having almost failed stats), but possible.

By the end of the third week, Madison has pretty much stopped thinking about it. Had he initially entertained a few fantasies of putting that extremely attractive dick from those pictures in his mouth while Christian fucked him? Sure. But it was clearly not happening. And he only thinks about it occasionally. Like, in the shower when he gets home from the gym and Christian’s still in his late class and he’s bored.

Christian takes his last final late on a Thursday, so Friday night becomes date night. They go to dinner a few blocks from their apartment. The food is Czech, though neither of them are, but it’s very good. It’s just a nice, cozy place that they’ve been probably a hundred times, one of their favorite places to spend a date night.

It’s busy on a Friday night, but the hostess smiles and welcomes them anyway. She even tells them that the server that normally has their section - their section, like they’re regulars - is out because she finally had her baby.

“Oh, tell her congratulations!” Madison says brightly, smiling up at the hostess as he slides into the seat across from Christian.

“Of course,” the hostess says, smiling back just as big. Madison thinks they might be related - he knows the restaurant is family-owned, and quite a few of the employees favor each other. She might be their regular server’s sister, or cousin. “Anyway, we’ll make sure you’re just as well taken care of. Promise.”

“Thank you,” Christian says to her as he walks away.

The server’s name is Jake, and he’s cute and young and blonde and totally awkward with them, like maybe he doesn’t normally wait tables but he’s doing his part to fill in while the regular server is out with her new baby. He has a cute smile and a little bit of an accent.

It only takes them half the meal to figure out why “Jake” is so awkward at their table. He’s refilling Christian’s glass, reaching across the table, and Madison catches sight of the tattoo on the outside of his wrist.

He’s not sure what his face is doing, but his mouth says, “holy fuck,” before he can stop it. Jake almost drops the glass and Christian is frowning.

“What?” Christian asks, still frowning at Madison.

“You’re Jakub,” Madison says.

“Jakub, actually,” Jakub says, correcting the pronunciation.

“What?” Christian asks, his voice a little more faint.

Jakub’s hand is still on Christian’s glass, reached across the table. Madison reaches out and takes hold of his forearm, twisting his arm slightly until Christian can see the tattoo. He watches as everything clicks together for Christian, watches as Christian opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

“I’m really sorry,” Jakub says, keeping his voice low. “Please don’t make a scene, I’ll get someone else to cover this table, my family doesn’t know and I just - “

“We’re not going to make a scene,” Christian says.

“We thought we ran you off,” Madison blurts out. “When I airdropped back.”

“No, I just been working different hours, since my sister had her baby. I’m not on the train at my usual time, so - “ Jakub trails off, shrugging, looking around desperately. He looks like he wants to escape.

“Do you just want my actual phone number?” Madison asks, his voice quiet.

Jakub nods, but moves away from their table quickly anyway. Christian kicks Madison hard in the ankle under the table, raising his eyebrows.

Madison leaves his phone number on the receipt when they leave.

 

 

They walk home hand in hand, making a quick detour into a liquor store on the way to pick up beer for the weekend. Madison has to work in the morning, and he checks his phone while Christian pays for the beer. Jakub hasn’t texted. Madison wonders if he even will.

The rest of date night is watching a semi-shitty horror movie they find on Netflix and drinking a couple of beers, ending with Christian slumped over with his head resting on Madison’s thigh, Madison’s fingers running absently through his hair.

“Do you want to fuck him?” Christian asks sleepily, sometime through the middle of a second movie.

“Hm?” Madison asks.

“Jakub,” Christian asks. “Do you want to fuck him?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” Madison says.

“Do you want to fuck him more than you want to fuck me?” Christian asks. Madison frowns.

“I mean, that thought never crossed my mind,” Madison says. “You’ve seen him. You’ve been into this. And he dick-dropped you, too. Do you want to fuck him more than you want to fuck me?”

“I want to watch you suck his dick,” Christian says, sitting up. The living room is mostly dark, lit by the movie, and Christian’s face is shadowed. Madison’s not sure of the look on it. “That’s what I thought about from the first time he airdropped you. You sucking his dick while I watched. Or me fucking you while you did it.”

“Chris,” Madison says, biting down on his lip. The second thing - he one hundred percent fantasized about that. “I never thought about being with him without you.”

Christian moves until he’s straddling Madison’s hips on the couch, his body hot and heavy pressed against Madison. “Are you going to invite him over?” Christian asks, leaning in until his nose bumps against Madison’s. “If he texts you? Ask him if you can suck his dick?”

“I’ll ask him if he wants to fuck both of us,” Madison says. “We’re a package deal. Both of us or neither of us.”

Christian laughs and kisses Madison, rocking his hips slowly, grinding against Madison. Madison’s breath catches in his throat and he swallows hard.

“Hey,” he says, pushing Christian back slightly. “I love you.”

Christian smiles. “I love you, too.”

“Only you,” Madison says.

“Mmhm,” Christian says. “Take me to bed.”

 

 

Jakub doesn’t text Madison until he gets off work, which means that Madison doesn’t see it until the morning, because he was either fucking Christian or sleeping when the texts came through. He responds on his way to work, but they don’t catch up to each other until afternoon. Jakub is working during the day, so he offers to bring food by if they want him to come over.

 _do we want him to come over?_ Madison asks Christian.

_does he want us to date him or does he want to have sex?_  
_actually i’m fine with either scenario_

_really?_ Madison is a little stunned by that.

_i only love you, though_

Madison invites Jakub over.

 

Jakub shows up after his afternoon shift, just before dinnertime. Madison hasn’t been home that long, and it looks like Christian’s spent most of the day cleaning. Nothing like having a boy over for the first time to send a guy into a cleaning frenzy. Even their bed is made.

They may change their sheets a lot, but the bed is hardly ever actually made.

It’s a little awkward at first, having Jakub in their house, knowing that the whole reason Jakub is there is because he’s seen them in the restaurant, and he decided to make a move by sending them a photo of his dick, and now Madison has invited him over because they want to have sex with him.

None of them know the protocol for this situation.

But it gets easier, as they sit around the tiny, shitty kitchen table, eating the food Jakub brought and drinking beers. He tells them about how he’s seen them coming into the restaurant for so long, but he doesn’t usually wait tables and they’re usually in his sister’s section, anyway. He even shows them pictures of his nephew, who is tiny and looks mostly like unbaked bread.

He’s not out to his family, and he was terrified to actually do the Airdrop. He knew that Christian and Madison were dating, but he never saw Christian on the train as much as he saw Madison. He was sitting behind Madison the first time he tried Airdropping.

Christian explains how they spent so long discussing how they would respond, how Christian didn’t want to be identifiable and how he also didn’t really want to take a picture of his dick.

“But it was sexier, the way you did it,” Jakub says. He blushes even more when he continues, “I jerked off so many times to that. To the two of you.”

Christian’s blush isn’t remotely flattering, and Madison can’t stop laughing.

“He wants to fuck me while I suck your dick,” Madison says to Jakub.

“Shut up,” Christian says.

“Did I lie?” Madison asks.

“No,” Christian says, and reaches out, tugging Madison in closer and kissing him.

“I’m not going to fuck anything up,” Jakub asks. “By being here, right? Am I?”

“You wouldn’t be here if we hadn’t talked about it,” Christian says, pushing Madison back.

It’s Christian who gets up, leaving Madison and his beer abandoned and walks over to Jakub. He’s the one who kisses Jakub first, draws the tiny startled noise from him. Madison bites down on his lip, because there’s a surge of jealousy, watching his boyfriend kissing someone else, but less jealousy when he feels arousal knowing that this is just a precursor to anything else that’s going to happen.

They’re standing in his kitchen like some kind of fantasy that he didn’t know - or maybe did know - that he had. Jakub is taller and broader, but Christian’s in control of all of this, his fingers dug into the fabric at the throat of Jakub’s sweatshirt, tugging his mouth down close. Jakub’s hands come to rest on Christian’s hips, and all Madison wants is to pin Christian between them and get his mouth on Jakub’s.

So he does.

The leftovers of dinner get abandoned and they leave a trail of clothes as they head for the bedroom. Somehow, Madison is the one who ends up on the bed, pinned underneath a grinning Christian holding him down at the wrists. Madison’s the only one naked; both Christian and Jakub still have their underwear on.

“Do you always leave your lube out on the nightstand?” Jakub asks.

Both Madison and Christian laugh.

“Let me up,” Madison says, bucking his hips, trying to throw Christian off. He knows that he can’t, because Christian is good at this, for some reason.

Christian only lets go of Madison’s hands when Jakub climbs onto the bed and tugs him away. Suddenly they’re kissing, and Madison’s watching them, and Jakub’s hands are sliding over Christian’s bare skin. The distraction is what Madison needs to buck Christian off, and then he’s in control, both of them pulling Jakub down to pin him against the bed.

“What are you gonna do?” Jakub asks.

“I’ve wanted to put your dick in my mouth since I saw it,” Madison says. “So if you want to take your pants off…” 

Jakub laughs and lifts his hips for Madison to pull his underwear off. Madison leans down and kisses him, settling beside him on the bed. Christian rolls out of the way, and Madison is only vaguely aware of Christian getting off the bed and moving around the room, but he doesn’t look. He can’t look, too caught up in Jakub’s mouth and Jakub’s hands.

“Move up,” he tells Jakub, even as he’s starting to kiss his way down Jakub’s throat, down his chest. “Let me - “

Jakub pushes himself up the mattress and Madison stays stationary, lets Jakub’s dick come to him. He flashes a grin up at him then, but realizes after a second that Jakub isn’t looking at him, but behind him. Madison glances over his shoulder to see Christian standing there, watching them.

“I told you I wanted to watch you,” Christian says, leaning down and pressing his lips to Madison’s cheek, Madison’s jaw.

Madison goes down on Jakub. Jakub is gasping underneath him, Madison using his forearm to keep Jakub from bucking up into his mouth as he pushes past his gag reflex to slide Jakub’s cock down his throat. He likes the way Jakub moans his name when he comes, and Madison swallows.

Christian pulls Madison up then and presses their mouths together, licking into Madison’s mouth as Madison’s cock bobs hard between them. It takes Madison a moment to realize that Christian is tasting Jakub in Madison’s mouth, and he thinks Jakub must realize it too, the way Jakub groans and rolls onto his side, throwing an arm across his eyes.

It’s strange to stretch out on the bed and let Christian finger him then, stretched out on his back next to Jakub, who kisses along Madison’s shoulder until finally leveraging himself up to bring their mouths back together. Jakub’s hand comes up to cup his face.

Madison whimpers into Jakub’s mouth as Christian’s fingers twist, when Christian pulls his fingers away and replaces them with his dick. Christian leans in then, and Jakub switches to kissing him instead, leaving Madison stretched beneath them, breathing hard as Christian fucks him.

Jakub is the one whose hand slides between them to wrap his hand around Madison’s cock and start jerking him off while Christian fucks him. There’s no mouth on his to stop the sound when he comes, moaning Christian’s name. Jakub’s mouth swallows the sound Christian makes when he comes, his hips snapping against Madison’s.

They lay on the bed, a messy tangle of skin and sweat and come, Madison cradled between two warm bodies. He wants to keep Jakub with them, to fall in love with him the way he loves Christian, to always have one of them to either side of him. Christian loops an arm around Madison’s middle, possessive, leaning his cheek against Madison’s shoulder.

“We should do this again sometime,” Jakub says sleepily, his head rested on Madison’s other shoulder. He reaches out a finger and runs it gently across Christian’s lip.

“I’d like that,” Christian says.

“I think the neighbors will hate it,” Madison says.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @ notedgoon, probably hatching a terrible plot.


End file.
